


Gems To Get Us Home

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: Gems That Connect Us [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Tired Because Long Ass Fieldtrip, Gen, Happy Kaltenecker, Hunk (Voltron) is Colorblind, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Moms Are Secretly Truth Serums, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 06, Pre-Season/Series 07, Silly moments, Slow Build, So I'm Not Posting Them Now, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Team Bonding, Team Voltron Being Domestic, Team as Family, Unexpected Bonding Moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: After the Castle of Lions has been destroyed, Team Voltron has to reach Earth... What happens during the time they decide to rest?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was supposed to be a oneshot... Originally. However I've decided to make it into a few chapters. For now I don't know how many that's going to be. In any case, enjoy!  
> Beta-read by fellow writer, Susannagwendoline (Check her out on AO3 :D)

Nobody wanted to leave the castle but everyone came to a consensus that it was necessary. Tears in alternative times and realities needed to be closed off before they expanded. The quick evacuation of the Castle, taking only necessities, was more than heartbreaking for everyone.

Although Krolia and Romelle didn't stay long in the spaceship, both women were saddened for the loss of a legacy from Ancient Altean culture. Coran had to give up the last reminder and connection of his grandfather. Allura managed to snatch a few things that reminded her of Altea and family: a holograph of her parents and some jewelry that had belonged to her mother. In the meantime, the space mice feeling the sadness and panic in the air decided to hide in her hair for safety.

Hunk didn't have any belongings from Earth, so took as many food goo packages and water as he could and stuffed them into Yellow. The boy also put some rations in other lions in case they wouldn’t be able to stop for a rest and the team had something to eat. Inside Yellow’s cockpit Hunk left only some space for himself to maneuver in and out of the lion.

Pidge grabbed and packed all the trash personas that she had managed to get from the space junkyard when everyone was stranded. Her "fluffy space beans", that she wanted to call “space waterbears” at some point, also came into Green’s cockpit. While checking out her room for the last time Pidge wondered which theoretical papers were and would be important. Pidge knew she couldn't take everything but the girl took whatever she managed to carry. For a moment she thought of visiting the main core room and say goodbye to their lost teammate however decided not to move the ‘ashes’. Synthetic or not, Rover deserved to rest in peace.

Keith took only his clothes and what little belongings Shiro had. His brother stayed in the only healing pod that they had decided to salvage. They would have taken another one but there wasn’t enough space in the Black Lion’s cockpit. Lance didn't have any actual belongings but forced Kaltenecker to go into Red. An animal or not, she was still part of team Voltron. If not for Pidge's comment, he would have left the game station that they both had bought at the space mall in his room.

Before leaving the spaceship, Coran set coordinates towards the tears in space with a heavy heart. He knew that they all needed to get as far away as possible before the wave of destruction hit them and damaged the lions. The paladins had to admit that they always liked when Galra ships would explode like fireworks however none of them could or dared to look back at the imminent destruction of the castle. It had been their home for a long time, the castle itself had been like a teammate. As the wave hit them, everyone knew that the Castle was gone. One look back confirmed that its sacrifice did the intended job.

For now, they were lonely nomads looking for a way back to Earth.

\---

Everyone knew that they had signed up for an incredibly long journey since they couldn’t create wormholes anymore but only now did they realize a few crucial things. Since they castle was the main station for the lions to recharge, everyone knew an emergency landing (or several of them) on some planets would be necessary. Although Pidge and Hunk had calculated that the lions could go for a good week without recharging, that wasn't possible for the pilots themselves. The paladins needed rest after maximum two days of traveling, especially when their eyesight would start to get blurry or hearts beat erratically. At one point they even thought of making a chain of lions that held on each other's tail and everyone would take turns piloting but the idea had been rejected by Coran. Although the man stayed in the Blue Lion but it was still his mission and duty to monitor and take care of everyone's well-being. The team needed to stay in the same shape in case attacked by Galra. They only had one healing pod if anything happened and it was already in use.

“Guys," said Lance in a tired voice. He didn’t know how long he had been awake but the Red Paladin could feel it that it had been a while. The way his skin felt so electrified was a sign that he had missed a good amount of rest. "I don't want to be that person who nags but we really need to land. For a cow, Kaltenecker has been very patient with me but she needs to eat something before giving a try at any of the wires in Red."

"Quiznak," Lance heard Pidge curse silently into the com, "I completely forgot about our cow. Do you think she can be patient for another hour? We need to get into a quadrant that has a habitable planet."

"I think she can," said Lance, turning to look at the sleeping cow. Kaltenecker had been sleeping for some time and barely moved around. Truth to be told, she couldn't really stand inside the cockpit without swaying too much. Kaltenecker probably stayed on the floor just not to get motion sickness and Lance was getting worried that this journey was taking a toll on her.

"Please set a timer on that, Pidge," joined Keith into their discussion. The Red Paladin was for once glad hearing a sensible person being in charge. "Then we land at the nearest planet and hope there’s nothing there that wants to kill us."

Lance couldn’t help but smile at the last part. He could have sworn that he heard Allura and Hunk trying to stifle a giggle. Who would have thought that their team leader could be funny when tired?

"Copy that," said the Pidge. Lance practically could hear the smile in her tone. After a few ticks a timer appeared on Lance's screen. He could only imagine just how much everyone wanted for the last zero to appear on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 should be out soon :D  
> Comments/reviews are always welcome and appreciated :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by Susannagwendoline :D  
> Enjoy! This is going to be domestic for some time :D

As Lance looked at the surface of the planet, he was amazed just how similar it looked to Earth. Well, except for the fact that the colors were kind of wrong. If the boy didn’t know any better, he would have thought that he was tripping on something or having some serious eye problems. He could always blame it on exhaustion since they were traveling for about forty varga non-stop, though.

The grass and most plants were blue, the ground itself was snowy white and the nearest body of liquid was bright red. Well, they couldn’t really call it ‘water’ because of its color. Lance hoped that the said liquid wasn't too dense because from up the sky it looked like blood. Well, he would have to pretend or convince himself that it was just a pond of raspberry punch.

“Let's take a look here,” said Keith trying to stifle a yawn and flying towards a clearing. “I really don’t want to accidentally pilot Black into any of you guys.”

“Pidge, can you run some diagnostics? Mostly on the atmosphere, plants and… whatever that liquid is?” asked Lance.

“We have plenty of water till home,” joined Hunk, “but it wouldn’t be bad to freshen up a little without using our drinking water supplies.”

“Give me a few ticks,” said Pidge. “Oxygen levels are at twenty-three percent. It's still the norm for us. Liquid’s pH is 6.7. I don’t detect any toxic substances in it however there's a higher concentration of Helium. Although it looks strange we can definitely drink that." There was a pause but everyone prepared themselves for landing. "Plants seem to be harmless as well but I’ll do more testing when we're down on the ground.”

"Finally," murmured Lance, leaning back in his seat. He had been certain that the others wouldn’t have heard him but then 'I agree', 'Second that' and 'Same' came from the other three paladins. He really needed to be careful with what he says when their communication channel is open. He might say something embarrassing without realizing.

As soon as all the lions landed, Lance let out a sigh of relief. They all can finally rest for a bit and catch up with their sleep. Nobody probably cared if was just for a short time. Although their journey was going to be a very long one, the team needed to consider creating a strategic plan on how to reach home as soon as possible without paying with sleep or their health.

Adrenaline could be powerful force when it needed to be but when there was no real danger or fighting, it just suppressed their immune system. Lance wasn't sure how Allura would be affected but at some point the princess would feel something. Even if they returned to Earth powered just by stress, Lance was certain they all would fall like flies at some point. As soon as their inner 'fight' mode had turned off, their bodies wouldn't hold on anymore and force them into some serious rest. Some serious bed-ridden rest. Lance knew the feeling very well because it had a happened a few times when he studied too hard for exams in the Garrison.

When he got up from his chair, the boy stretched a little. He didn’t like the way his joints cracked but at least they didn’t hurt. Lance gently woke the cow and took its leash. She felt a little cold to the touch but maybe that was because she hadn't grazed on some grass or got to feel real sunlight. Kaltenecker took some time before she stood up. Space travel was definitely not good for a cow.

"Let's go, girl," said Lance encouraging the animal, "you need some fresh air, sunlight, and blue grass in your tummy."

When Red opened her mouth and let both of them out, Kaltenecker's ears perked up at the sight of the planet. As soon as they stepped out, she did something unexpected - ran. Most of the time Kaltenecekr was very passive, so the boy hadn't even thought that she would try to escape. Lance's tired mind didn't process what was happening until the leash slipped away from his hand. The boy was about to call and go after Kaltenecker but she didn't move further than twenty meters. She mooed loudly as she nuzzled and rolled in the blue grass. She was so excited that didn't know what to do with herself.

Lance had seen some videos on the internet about how cows react to grass after a long period time of not seeing or being near it but this was the first time he had seen one doing it live. The Red Paladin couldn't help but smile as he watched the small 'show' in front of him. Soon Pidge and Hunk joined him.

"That's one happy cow," said Pidge, leaning into Lance's left side. "Seems like I don't need to do diagnostics on the space grass now. By the looks of it, Kaltenecker already knows if it safe for her or not. Animals somehow always do."

"I'll do it anyway," said Hunk picking a blade of grass and scanned it. After a few ticks there were results. "Seems like everything's alright. Not sure how Kaltenecker is going eat all of this gray, though. It looks like it's made from ashes... What?"

Pidge and Lance looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Was everyone seeing different colors? Lance was about ask Pidge about it but she cut him off before the boy could open his mouth.

"Hunk, buddy, I think you're a bit colorblind," Pidge closed her eyes for the moment. Lance hoped she wasn't thinking of falling asleep right on him this very moment. "It's this deep blue color, dude."

Nope, they saw the same thing. Their buddy was definitely very colorblind. Lance  only wondered which type of colorblindness was it.

"Me? Colorblind?" Hunk's voice got a pitch higher. Although their friend tried to play it off as nothing, both paladins could see that he was panicking. "That's funny, guys. You know that the Galaxy Garrison doesn't accept colorblind people into the pilot programs, right?"

Lance and Pidge look at each other before turning their gaze back to Hunk. It was true that the Garrison didn't want colorblind people become pilots because of color codes but last time Lance read on the Garrison’s official website, there were plans on changing that. There were still restrictions for piloting at night. However during the time they had spent in space, fighting Galra and destroying ships, Hunk had proven that he was capable of being a great pilot without the traditional restrictions.

"Meh, we don't need their approval to qualify as pilots," smiled Lance, still keeping an eye on Kaltenecker. "We're the Paladins of Voltron and I think that's enough for us. So, it’s alright, Hunk."

Hunk relaxed a bit but still seemed nervous. The Yellow Paladin could only trust his friend's words. Then again, they all combined had more experience in war with the Galra then the veteran soldiers or sergeants in the Garrison.

"Pidge, Lance, Hunk, we need your help with setting camp," said Allura joining them. “Keith has an idea and would like if you could move your lions a bit.” She looked just as tired as the rest of them. The princess looked like she was about to say something but then her gaze went past them. Confusion and concern seemed to grace her face. "What is Kaltenecker doing? Is she alright?"

"Yeah," Lance smiled sheepishly looking back at the cow now frolicking through the field. "She's just happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 should be out soon :D  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you're impatient with posting stuff and know that you have to wait but do it anyway.  
> This chapter is not beta-read.  
> Enjoy!

When the camp was set, everyone decided that it was best if they rested outside in the fresh air. At the moment the weather was nice but they weren't sure of what to expect in the evening. Since this planet was unknown to them, the team could expect freezing temperature.

Although being in a 'puppy pile', as Lance called it, meant no privacy while sleeping but the ones who kept watch had a view outside the camp and could monitor everyone in it. As far as they knew, they were safe from the Galra but couldn't be certain of what to expect on this planet. Since nothing and nobody had approached them yet, it meant that either civilization was nonexistent here or very far away from their location.

Personally for Lance, this reminded him a little bit of the times he and his cousins would camp in his parents' backyard. Even in their teens, all of them would meet up during the colder nights of summer. The Red Paladin could only wonder if his cousins kept the tradition alive even without him.

Even though he was second in command and Keith's right hand, Lance still didn't feel like he fit into the role right. Probably soulless-Shiro-clone's disregards to what he had to say about missions in the past had hit him harder than he had originally thought. When Keith led them, when he had been stubborn... he still listened. While under Keith's command, Lance felt like he was doing something. He felt sincerely contributing to the team and the war effort. Not-really-Shiro had taken away that sense of belonging and even his two buddies, who didn't take him seriously before, had serious doubts with following their leader's orders. However since their not-so-hotheaded-anymore leader has returned, Lance didn't feel so useless any longer.

Everyone was down with the idea of discussing and creating plans and sleep schedules as soon as possible but it was him who said that 'sleep now, discuss important matters later' was more important at the moment. He believed that with a rested mind everyone would come up more precise solutions than in their current state. Even though Lance was exhausted, he had decided to take watch on the team.

Pidge wanted to argue that they didn't have time but Coran, Krolia and Keith sided with Lance. Truth to be told, the boy expected Keith to join Pidge's side but it seemed like he trusted Lance's judgement on matters. His first 'order' for his fellow paladins, including their leader, was 'sleep well and get some rest'.

Pidge mumbled something along the lines of hating him and his guts but still gave her friend a hug before finding a spot to lie down between Hunk and Allura. He kind of understood her position but the old saying of 'don't rush and you'll be first' kept repeating in his head.

"No theories either," said Lance. "Samurai, make sure she gets some rest in her dreams." Keith who lied down next to Hunk only held a thumb up for an answer. Both knew it wasn't in their power to affect the girl's mind or dream but had to give it a try.

"Whatever, dad," said Pidge throwing one of the pillows that they managed to salvage from the castle. It hit the boy straight is face. Lance had to admit that it was an impressively good shot from somebody who hadn't even seen where he stood while throwing it.

"Yes, I is dad," said Lance in a fake deep voice, "now you kids sleep." All of them giggled at that but a few doboshes later fell asleep.

Lance stayed inside the camp for a little longer. Shiro was kept inside the Black lions just to keep the healing pod working so the man wasn't outside with the rest of the team. He looked at the tired faces of his teammates and sighed. Even though they all were teenagers, except Keith who clearly was a man now, they looked older, like time had put pressure and responsibilities that weren't supposed be there on their shoulder. It was kind of strange to see all of them lying next to each other but this moment proved some things.

They had become a family of a sort. Maybe a little disfunctional at the beginning and from time to time but they had each other’s backs. Lance had to admit to himself that he would die for them in a heartbeat. He wouldn't think while choosing between their and his life. It would always be them. Always. That's just how much he loved his team, his second family.

Not wasting any more time,  Lance went into Red and got a few items. Although he had decided to keep an eye on the team while they rested, the boy still had to do something. However he had to ask someone to take his place for a bit. Lance was about to change his mind when he spotted Romelle playing with Keith's wolf a few meters away.

"Romelle," called Lance quietly as he reached the young Altean woman. She and the blue fluffy wolf looked at him when he called. Unlike the rest of the team, Coran, Krolia and she were the only fully rested. "Can you and Sir Blue Fluffiness keep an eye on the camp for about half a varga? Just going to do Kaltenecker a small favor and get back to keeping watch," said Lance showing her what he had in his hands.

"Not a problem," said the young Altean woman. He was about to walk away but she put an arm on his shoulder. "When you're done, please come back and rest. I know you're keeping everyone happy but you must not forget about yourself, Lance."

"I won't," Lance smiled at her, "I promise."

As soon as she left, Lance realized that something wasn't right. Romelle left alone without the wolf tagging along. When he turned back to look at where he had seen Romelle moments ago, Keith's furry friend was sitting in place. It's black and blue eyes were watching him curiosity to which Lance only raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Go on," said the boy pointing with his head into the direction of the camp, "be a fluffy pillow to Keith, sit on his face or something."

As soon as the Red paladin said that, the beast disappeared from his view. However Lance couldn't help but giggle when maybe a tick later he heard Keith cursing loudly from the camp. The space wolf had probably listened to him and actually sat on his master's face.

"Oh, I like him," mumbled Lance as he moved away. Little did he know that somebody else watching his movements from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be out as soon I'm done editing it.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been beta-read by Susannagwendoline. Thank you, dude :D  
> Enjoy!

Although they had had landed on this unknown planet a good varga ago, Kaltenecker still couldn’t stop rubbing her muzzle into the surrounding flora every few doboshes. As he passed a few tries, Lance saw a few carvings in the tree bark made by horns. Now he could imagine what the animal's reaction would be towards landing on Earth. Even though Kaltenecker didn’t pay too much mind to who was walking nearby but when the boy approached she let out a happy moo. Lance only shook his head with a smile and started brushing her.

 _If only it rained here... just for a bit_ , mused the Red Paladin as he started humming an old song he knew. _Wouldn’t be bad to feel some rain for everyone._

“It seems to like your presence,” said a voice behind Lance, startling the boy. He stopped humming and looked back. Krolia was leaning against one of those that closely resembled a tree. Or a tree sized flower, at least. Well, something, but definitely a plant. He was too tired to really care at the moment.

“After this trip, she will definitely not want to see my face.”

Since he met ‘Galra mom’ (of course, he knew her name), Lance couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous around her. It was nice meeting another parent of the paladins, especially when one said paladin hadn’t known they still had a living parent for years, but if the boy was honest with himself, Keith's mom scared him. All this nervousness didn’t make sense to him because they haven’t talked before. He tried to blame it on the broody look that Keith clearly inherited from her. He knew that it didn’t necessarily mean that she was angry or annoyed. It wasn't like he had done anything that could make him face the wrath of a protective Galran mother but Lance couldn't shake the feeling that he was or was about to be put under a microscope. However he tried to brush those kind of thought away. Right now it seems like she just wants to talk.

“My family has a farm,” said Lance as he continued brushing Kaltenecker's. He needed to get out the small pieces of grass that had decided to stick on her. Even though it was blue, it reminded him a lot of goosegrass. Luckily there were no flies on this planet that could annoy the poor animal. “It's not big but has plenty of animals who need to be cared for. Kaltenecker either feels my experience with animals or considers me as her calf... I mean, baby cow.” He needed to clarify because he was certain that Krolia didn’t know what a ‘calf’ was.

At those exact words, Kaltenecker turned at Lance and licked him from the chin up to his nose. The boy literally felt a shiver go down his spine when her rough tongue brushed his face. He couldn't help but let out a sound of disgust however the whole situation had probably seemed comedic enough to make the woman chuckled. Maybe Krolia really did come just to chat and keep him company.

“Kaltenecker,” exclaimed Lance to which the cow mooed as ‘what?’. The boy tried to clean his face but felt like he made it worse. “Bad cow, bad.”

“Maybe it's a little bit of both,” said the woman as she approached them carefully. Could never be too careful or certain with beings from Earth. However when she stood next to the paladin, Kaltenecker mooed loudly startling the woman.

“Don't worry,” chuckled Lance, “cows do that. She seems happy and relieved right now. I can only imagine how much time has passed since she has walked on real grass. Doesn't matter that this one is blue.”

From Lance’s point of view, the woman standing next to him seemed… a bit lost. Krolia looked like she wanted to pet the cow but didn't dare to touch it. Lance hesitated for a tick. He wasn't certain how she would react to him taking her hand and putting it on Kaltenecker’s head but the boy did it anyway. Now he only needed to prepare for a possibly silent death in his sleep.

“When I was on Earth, Keith's father showed me these beautiful and graceful beings... They didn't seem to like me, though,” said Krolia stroking the animal's back lightly. Lance dared to look up at her and saw a gentle but sad smile when she mentioned her love. He understood her hesitation when she added: “They would tense up and run away as soon as I would take a step back.”

Lance pondered for a moment. There were a few animals that could be considered graceful and beautiful. However the paladin had a certain one in mind. After a second of thinking, Lance took out his Altean cell phone and started to draw. A few lines later he showed the picture to the woman.

“I know my artistic skills aren't the best but... did it look like this?”

“Yes,” Krolia raised an eyebrow at the picture. Although it was a very simplified version of it, she still could see it.

“Those are horses,” said Lance as he started to delete the picture and put his cell phone back in one of his pockets. “In the old ages they were used for transportation, work, racing. Some of them are used for therapy. One of ours in the farm is considered a therapy horse.”

A pregnant silence fell between them and Lance just… listened. To the wind, movements of the grass, his friends talking about something in the distance and the sound of him brushing Kaltenecker. This almost reminded him of Earth. If he closed his eyes, Lance could have believed that he was already there.

 _Wait a tick_ , thought Lance looking back at the camp with a frown. _Who’s not sleeping? It better not be Pidge._

“Red Paladin, I-”

“Lance. ‘Red Paladin’ sounds way too official from you ma’am,” said Lance without thinking. Suddenly he felt out of place for interrupted her. He could only hope she won't give him hell for it. Why was he so nervous in the first place? She was their ally.

 _Well_ , said a voice inside Lance’s mind, _she’s Keith’s mom and could kick your ass if she wanted to? Probably would kick your ass for being shit towards him since you got into space._

_That’s between him and I… Also, even if he talked about our rocky start of a friendship I doubt he would send his own mom to solve this. Doesn’t sound like him._

_Or maybe she’s here to test you._

_Test what? Being the Red Paladin? Being second in command? What?!_

“Don't call me ‘ma’am’ and I won’t call you ‘red paladin’,” said the woman lightheartedly, looking at the boy. She could see that he relaxed a bit at that and tried not to smile. However, Lance failed miserably.

“Deal,” said the boy offering her a hand to shake. At first he wasn't sure if Krolia knew about this Earth ‘custom’ and considered pulling it away but the woman took his hand. “Sorry for interrupting you. What did you want to say, ma’- Krolia?”

“I would like to talk about something,” said Krolia, sounding a bit too official to Lance's ears. However her tone was a mystery. “It’s about Keith and I need to know if I can trust you.”

_Oh boy, here we go._

“Sounds important... and like I'm in trouble,” Lance stopped brushing Kaltenecker. He really hoped that he was just being paranoid. Might as well be prepared for what was coming his way and get over it quickly.

“Are you, Lance?” asked Krolia crossing her arms on her chest.

Keith had talked about Lance. Had told both bad and good things about the Red Paladin and their relationship in the team. She also had seen some involuntary memories with him when they were stuck in the Quantum Abyss. Seemed like a lot changed between them since Keith became the Black Paladin. Although she observed Lance and his interaction with Keith while in space, listening to their conversations through the communication channels, Lance seemed too different. Too quiet for a somebody who was a described as loud and annoying. Maybe he just didn’t show his true colors around everyone. However there was one thing that her son mentioned and she wanted answers to.

“I hope not, ma’am. I mean, Krolia,” Lance corrected himself, closing his for a moment. “This is going to take me some time.” The boy let out a nervous sigh. If he was being interrogated might as well make it easier for her.

“Ok, so here’s the thing,” started Lance before Krolia could say anything. “Yes, it was my fault he and I had a bad start. Yes, I had created this ‘rivalry’ on the base of my own insecurities. Yes, I was envious how cool Keith was… and still is. Yes, I was envious when he became the Black Paladin but I actually like where I am right now. For some reason he listens to what I have to say. Yes, I missed him when he was away even though I said that I didn’t. Don’t believe what the others say or said. Yes, I am still working on how to fix this. Yes, I-”

Krolia was sincerely surprised just how much the boy had to say. Well, maybe Lance wasn’t loud but certainly talkative. However the way he spilled words, it looked like they had a heavy weight on the boy. She barely listened to what Lance said because the now obvious nervousness on him surprised her more than the confession. Only when she put a hand on his should did Lance stopped speaking and flinched. Right now he looked like a boy who tried to confess all of his ‘crimes’ to the judge, who apparently was her, and accept his upcoming punishment.

“Lance, breathe. I didn’t come here to accuse you of anything,” said the woman in a gentle tone. “That’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

“Oh good,” mumbled Lance, not really accepting her answer. “I embarrassed myself for no reason then. What is it with you moms working like a truth serum?”

“Keith said,” Krolia ignored the last part, “that when the whole team found out that he was part-Galra, everyone had a hard time accepting him, except you. Why?” To her surprise, Lance visibly relaxed right in front of her eyes. If she had to guess, the boy looked like he expected a more serious or difficult question.

“Because it didn’t change anything,” said Lance finally looking up at her.

“For a lot it did, Lance,” Krolia raised an eyebrow at the boy. She could see determination in the boy's tired face. She could see that he was telling the truth. “I know how everyone had reacted. Even Shiro was unpleasantly surprised and tried to move on with the fact. However you... just accepted it?”

Keith involuntarily shared the memories of the reveal. Somehow the Quantum Abyss chose different memories in no actual pattern. She felt her son’s sadness and annoyance whenever anyone looked at him like he was a sleeping Galra agent or called him ‘Galra Keith’. She felt a lot in those moments but whenever Lance came into the picture, there was relief. Even when they fought about stupid things, among that annoyance was relief. The Red Paladin didn’t threat him any different.

“He was still the same person,” said Lance trying to look away. Saying out loud the things that he had been keeping private felt was strange. Especially to that person's mom. She really did work like a truth serum. “After finding out about his Galra heritage… He was still Keith. I saw no reason to…” Lance paused for a moment, rolling eyes at himself, but had to admit the truth “’bicker’ with him any differently.”

“Also,” murmured the boy, “I had a feeling that he was something more. So, it wasn't a surprise to me.”

Krolia finally got an answer to a question that kept her a bit restless for almost two years. Seeing some of Keith’s memories, hearing names and trying put a face on them was thing but seeing and interacting with those people was another. The Red Paladin was something more, a hidden depth as some would say, and she could see why Keith takes his second in command’s word seriously now. She now understands why her son cared for him besides Shiro. Lance was someone she could trust to give Keith stability.

“His eyes go yellow when he’s really angry or stressed, you know,” said Krolia nonchalantly, trying to lighten the mood.

“Really?”

“Yes, haven’t told him yet. He doesn’t know,” smiled the woman. “Maybe a good sparring partner, possibly his second in command, would be the right person to tell him.”

She could only hope that Lance would take bait. However that little smile on the boy’s face told her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't expect this small bonding moment.  
> Chapter 5... I have no idea when that happens. 
> 
> Comment and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
